First High School War
The First High School War is the War when the Galactic Eggman Empire declared the "Great Eggman Era" and both Dr. Eggman and Kenta Yunfat began searching for the Seven Power Stones. Beginning The War Began when myths and legends are alive and powerful. With dreams of vast fortunes and fame, adventurers seek the legendary Power Stones - magical stones said to be able to make any wish come true. In Modern Times, Princess Peach was kidnapped by Accident on board the Egg Fleet and the Egg Fleet's captain steers the Egg Fleet through a Warp Pipe, warping it into Earth. Not wanting the Mario Bros. to follow them, Eggman orders Shinjiro to reactivate the General Zeong, which, as Toshiya Gekko claims, will clog every Warp Pipe in every Planet. Upon being activated, a large, spherical force field appears in the Warp Pipe that the Egg Fleet went through, just as Raccoon Mario and Kenta and friends fly towards it. Unable to slow down in time, the trio crashes into the force field, lose their Raccoon Power, and fall to the ground. With the Warp Pipe blocked off, Luigi remarks that they can't follow the Egg Fleet and save Princess Peach. Back aboard the Egg Fleet Flagship, Shinjiro is gloating about the reborn General Zeong, and as the rest of the Swat Troopers cheer, Eggman orders them to get ready for his latest plan; the Real World has seven continents, so he assigns each of his strongest armies of the Egg Parade to wreak havoc on one. *The "Aparoid Horde" is ordered to be the "Egg Hammers" in Asia. *The Demi Egg Squadron is ordered to "show how low they can go," in Australia. *The Doll Masters is ordered to be "a plague in Europe." *The Drone Series is ordered to go wild in Africa. *The GEATHJERK Federation is ordered to "blow his hot air all over Antarctica." *The Shiki Empire is ordered to "rediscover North America, and be rotten from sea to shining sea." *The "Death Egg Horde" is ordered to "La Bamba" South America. The "Great Eggman Era" has just begun. Battle Part 1 After Eggman declared the "Great Eggman Era", Peach tells herself that she needs to stop the Egg Parade before they take over the entire Earth, and realizes that she must disable the General Zeong's Generator. However, just as she touches the handle, she triggers an alarm, and is quickly surrounded by Egg Pawns. Eggman tells Princess Toadstool that the General Zeong has the "Egg Emergency Device", and calls her his prisoner. Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, Luigi, and Toad have Raccoon Power again, and are struggling to pull the force field out of the pipe using an enormous plunger. However, they wind up pulling the plunger off of the force field, and fling themselves down to the ground, losing their Raccoon Power in the process. Luigi remarks that they've tried everything, and have been unsuccessful in unclogging the pipe. Mario comments that it's the worst clog he's ever seen, but Toad reassures them that Princess Toadstool probably has Eggman begging for mercy by now. Part 2 Still tied up by the Chain Chomp, Princess Peach tells Eggman that he will never get away with his takeover, but Eggman shows her the truth, and directs her attention to a screen with seven monitors, each one linked to his Army. He checks in on the Aparoid Horde, who were building the nest in the Great Wall of China, the Demi Egg Squadron turned all the African animals into stuffed animals with the Magic Pencil, the Drone Series Robots have turned all of the humans in Australia into slaves, GEATHJERK Federation have set up their base to terrorize the penguins of Antarctica, Doll Masters to transform all the artwork in the Louvre into portraits of Eggman, Shiki Empire that taken over all of the TV stations, and is holding a "Egg-a-thon," which won't end until everyone gives then all their money in North America and the "Death Egg Troopers" have devastated the Amazon forest and completely constructed the base in South America.,Needing a plan to escape, Paul Uzuki frees Princess Peach, shuts down the "Egg Emergency Device" and ultimately shutdown the General Zeong's Generator for good. With the General Zeong returning to Dens, Kenta and co. arrives on the scene through the Warp Pipe with the High School Armada and undid the damage on earth caused by Dr. Eggman. Known that they've been defeated, the Eggman Empire flies back through the Warp Pipe into Dens. Afterward, Kenta thanks Paul Uzuki for stopping Eggman with the help of the redeemed Paul Gekko and his beloved niece. Part 3 During the "Great Eggman Era", Paul Uzuki is in the process of putting a somewhat resistant Lily to bed. Lily, not feeling tired, asks her brother to tell him a story, more specifically, the story of how Paul Uzuki and the Armed Faction Alliance saved the Earth. Paul Uzuki goes on to tell the story about the Earth being saved by the redeemed Paul Gekko. Having finished his story, Paul notices his sister has fallen asleep. Tucking Lily in, Paul Uzuki says goodnight to him, with Lily mumbling "Goodnight Paul...hehehe." Paul Uzuki smiles and sleeps with his sister. At the Midair Stadium, which floats above Kami-Kobe High School. A blue arena can be seen inside. The camera moves to show special guest spectators Zelda and Peach looking on from the crowd. Mario, in trophy form, is tossed into the arena as the crowd roars, and is transformed into fighter form. The same happens with Kirby. A versus screen appears with both Kirby and Mario's faces. After the battle, Mario wins the match and revives Kirby who was turned into a trophy. After the revival, Pit is shown viewing the battle from Skyworld. After this, a shadow covers Midair Stadium. The Entire Eggman Empire descends through dark red clouds, dropping the Egg Pawns into the Stadium. Zelda uses Farore's Wind to warp to Kirby and Mario, and Peach drops down using a parasol. The combat resumes and finally gained the upper hand. After all of the enemies are defeated, Dr. Eggman appears with the Triforce and the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Crystal Coconut as he descends from the Egg Fleet Flagship. Paul Uzuki was kidnapped along with Princess Peach and Mario was knocked off from the Midair Stadium. According to Paul Uzuki, Dr. Eggman has built the base on the Isle of the Ancients, The Island ruled by the group of robots, better known as the R.O.B's and where the Drone Series Robots are well respected by the R.O.B's. The R.O.B's have reactivated the General Zeong for the loyalty for the Eggman Empire. Pleased with his information, Eggman lets the R.O.B's take both Zelda and Paul Uzuki on board the Egg Fleet Flaghip as it heads to Konoha Canyon. Part 4 Pit is shown viewing the Egg Fleet conquering the Midair Stadium from Skyworld. The goddess Palutena summons him and sends him to attack the Egg Parade, giving him her bow. Pit leaves and glides down to a lower level of clouds. Pit has to glide down the clouds and later land on a platform and some clouds he can walk on. Pit sees the Egg Fleet descends through dark red clouds, deploying Egg Pawns around him, which were defeated by Pit. Pit notices Mario's trophy in the clouds and revives Mario in the blink of an eye. Mario has a flashback to his meeting with the cannonball again. He then sees Pit and they team up from this point forward. Mario and Pit glimpse the Egg Fleet and an Arwing flying after it. Kirby and Peach riding on Kirby's Warp Star through the sky. They then land on the Egg Fleet's Flagship an the Arwing is weaving its way through weapons fire from the Egg Fleet, the Snibal Hydra sends its arm up towards the ship The ship falls into a crash course with Kirby and the princess, barely missing, but the slipstream from the near-contact is so strong it sends both flying off of the ship. Part 5 The Kongs succeed in finding him, but have trouble catching the parrot sent by Toshiya Gekko, who stolen the Crystal Coconut. After swinging on the jungle vines for quite some time, Donkey Kong crashes into a tree and the parrot flies away. Diddy helps him get up, and the two angrily chase him into Eggman's Base while the Donkey Kong's trophy counterpart leaps out, roars, and looks for his counterpart chasing after Toshiya Gekko. He spots his Toshiya with the Crystal Coconut as the Shiki Fleet fires some Badniks at the Kami-Kobe Armada. Diddy Kong's trophy counterpart then leaps into the scene and uses his Peanut Popguns to blast those Badniks away. After Diddy takes care of the Badniks, the two apes join up and decide to go after their bananas and help their counterparts get the crystal coconut back. Meanwhile, in the Jungles, Kenta meets Skunk, who was about to eat his tea cakes and was scared by Toshiya, who brought his Giant Pet Gorilla, "King Dessert". After King Dessert ate Skunk's tea cakes, Kenta and Skunk are shocked to see the Size of the Monkey. Skunk reminds Kenta about Dragon and his army of Monkey that he recently beat and Kenta and Skunk decided to go after Toshiya and King Dessert. Donkey and Diddy Kong finally reach their banana hoard, only to find King Dessert and Toshiya with the Crystal Coconut. King Dessert and Toshiya are teleported on board the Egg Fleet. DK's counterpart punches Kenta and Skunk to the Egg Fleet. After arriving at the Desert, Eggman sent his Egg Parade consisted of ten AT-AT Walkers, five Egg Seismosaurus, twelve Egg Camels, one hundred Motobugs, one hundred caterkillers, one hundred buzzbombers and ten Egg Terrain Armored Transports led by the Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad to capture the Battlefield Fortress, the castle which is where the ancient Cafeteria is located in the Kami-Kobe High School's Football battle desert. From atop the castle, Marth sees the Egg Parade marching towards the football field. Marth raises Falchion and prepares to defend the castle. After defeating the foes and leaving the castle, Marth stares at the Egg Fleet deploying massive Aparoid Tripods, when Meta Knight appears out of nowhere and attacks Marth. After an evenly matched sword duel, each one sees the Aparoids heading for the castle. They dodge around each other and destroy the Aparoid Infantry with their swords. They turn to face each other, surprised to realize they have a common enemy. After more Aparoids surround them, they team up to destroy them. After surviving the "Aparoid Onslaught", Meta Knight and Marth see Toshiya fighting Greil with his Horse, "Rainbow Hare". Ike shows up during the middle of the battle, when Toshiya throws the sword Ragnell to Greil, saying that he wishes to fight for the Egg Academy at his full strength since General Gawain appeared. Greil tosses the sword aside, saying that he has thrown the name of Gawain away. He instead chooses to fight with his axe, Urvan. Shulk suddenly sees a vision of Greil being killed, and shouts at him to run away. Ultimately losing to Toshiya, Greil is wounded by the blast of Toshiya's "Genesis Sword" (which resembles the cross between a sword and the Gundam's Beam Rifle). Shulk, blinded with rage, screams in anger and rushes forward to attack Toshiya recently leaves a scar on his wrist and Ike is furious and wants to attack him too. Greil tells Ike to go to Gallia, and live a peaceful life there, but Ike has no such intentions as Toshiya sees his mission being complete and returns to the Egg Fleet and leaves Shulk, Reyn, Dunban comforting Ike. Greil dies in Ike's arms as Ike screams in anguish. Luigi is seen timidly confronting a Waddle Dee. When the harmless creature naturally avoids confrontation, Luigi is relived but shocked by the appearance of another Waddle Dee. But as he prepares to "fight", King Dedede appears behind him and ambushes him with his mallet; turning him into a trophy. King Dedede then notices Lyon and his cargo carrying Zelda. Using the Luigi trophy as bait, King Dedede is able to steal the cargo and the Princess much to Lyon's Shock. Part 6 Following Greil's Death, at the Egg Academy, Eggman throws a party and congratulates Toshiya on doing his job. Toshiya says Eggman has seven Chaos Emeralds in order to use the General Zeong's Egg Cannon, being able to conquer the world with it. At some Point, Eggman recruited Paul Ichijou for his bid for Galactic Conquest. In the Forest, Link is shown drawing the Master Sword from its pedestal. Yoshi is seen sleeping on a tree stump as Link walks past him, briefly awakening Yoshi who then goes back to sleep. Suddenly, the Egg Fleet is seen flying over the Forest setting up a powerful baseball stadium and deploying the Badnik Horde. Link then prepares to fight, and is quickly joined by the wakened Yoshi, and they give chase to the Egg Fleet. Link and Yoshi arrive at the Forest's edge, reaching a cliff, and are forced to take a different direction. Link and Yoshi will be seen looking at the retreating Egg Fleet (over the Wilds). Meanwhile, in the Research Facility, Paul Ichijou was researching General Zeong's Egg Cannon and after researching, it was complete. At the shore of the Lake, Kirby running off, leaving Peach behind, Dr. Eggman comes and kidnaps Peach and takes her to the Egg Fleet. Upon that, Upon that, Mario and Pit are seen running along the lake. Peach cries for Help and Mario runs up the hill and tries to save Peach but was knoced off course by Toshiya's "Rainbow Hare" and was saved by Link. King Dedede appears in Wario's Cargo, carrying the trophy Luigi and the active Zelda; the latter of which is spotted by Link. When he successfully grabs the Shuhei Emeralds Kirby appears and cuts the arm off the Cargo using Final Cutter and releases the Shuhei Emeralds and was now in possession of Link. Then King Dedede turns around and drives straight into the group. Pit and Link combined shoots an arrow at the cargo and it falls apart, heading straight toward the cave that leads to Dedede's Castle. Part 7 The Ruined Zoo is a side scrolling area in which Lucas must run away from the Pig King Statue before he knocks him out. When Lucas reaches the end, he gets caught on a branch and trips. Just when the Pig King Statue almost has him, Ness arrives and uses PK Thunder and PK Flash to crack the outer shell of the statue, revealing Porky Minch himself. The two fight and defeat Porky, but Mylene appears and attempts to take Lucas to the Eggman Empire with the Icy Orochi. Noticing this, Ness sacrifices himself, pushing Lucas out of the way while he himself turns into a trophy. When Mylene orders her troops to chase Lucas, Lucas runs away in fear. He eventually runs into the Pokémon Trainer, who uses his Squirtle to fight off oncoming Egg Pawns. Afterward, Lucas decides to stick with the Pokémon Trainer in order to save Ness. Meanwhile, above the Glacial Peaks, Kenta and Skunk are on Eggman's aerial armada and found King Dessert who recently shares the dessert stash to Skunk and Kenta Yunfat during Eggman Day. After King Dessert lets Kenta and Skunk escape to the Egg Fleet's Flagship, King Dessert left home while Kenta and Skunk are able to retrieve the Crystal Coconut and rescued Paul Uzuki, Peach and Zelda. Part 8 As Kenta and Skunk makes it's attempt to escape with the King and the Princesses, the Kami-Kobe Armada came to their rescue and starts the "Battle of the Glacial Peaks", this time with the help of the new Star Fox Team and the Battleship, Halberd, operated by the Kami-Kobe Students against the Egg Fleet. At the beginning, the Great Fox and the Halberd are seen battling, shooting at the Egg Fleet ships one-by-one. At the bottom of a mountain nearby, Marth, Ike, Pokémon Trainer, and Lucas look at the battle, while Meta Knight, after looking at this, sees the Ice Climbers climbing the mountain. He decides to follow them to try and get on board the Halberd. The climbers eventually arrive at the top where Lucario is meditating, waiting for Meta Knight and the Ice Climbers. Lucario jumps from where he was standing, and shake hands, but this is soon interrupted by the Halberd, which have the upgraded Combo Cannon with the additional "platform arms" allowing Lucario and Meta Knight climb on the Halberd and help fight the Egg Fleet in the "Dark Cloudy Storm" while the Ice Climbers (ironically) fall to the bottom (where Marth, Ike, Pokémon Trainer, and Lucas are located) because they were watching from the edge. The group at the base of the peak, consisting of Lucas, the Pokémon Trainer, Marth, Ike and the Ice Climbers, is overrun by Egg Pawns released from the Egg Fleet flying above them. From a cliff above, Mario, Pit, Link, Yoshi, and Kirby see their predicament and jump downwards to attack and defeat the incoming members of the Egg Parade. The Great Fox and the upgraded Halberd combined have weakened the defenses of the Egg Fleet. As the Egg Fleet retreats under the direct order from Dr. Eggman, Meta Knight proceeds to land the Halberd to meet up with the heroes on the ground. Part 9 Meanwhile, far away, in the Canyon, Mario spots the Kami-Kobe Armada landing along with Link, Pit, Yoshi, Kirby, and many others. Soon, the Falcon Flyer and the Halberd lands, and all the fighters are united. After the Egg Fleet retreats to the reactivated General Zeong, Eggman notices a gleam of light on the horizon; the camera zooms to reveal that the Halberd is heading for the General Zeong. Toshiya waves his arm and five cannons rise from the front end of the Egg Fleet and begin firing orange blasts at the battleship. The Halberd activates its auxiliary engines and scoots under the hail of fire while the Great Fox survives the barrage of heavy cannon blasts from the Egg Fleet. The Kami-Kobe Armada press onward against the General Zeong. Egg Fleet's smaller cannons are activated, and the small crafts skillfully weave and evade heavy fire amidst a storm of lasers. A gleam becomes visible in the distance; the camera zooms to reveal it is Kirby on the Dragoon. Kirby speeds up the Dragoon and flies directly through a weak, skinnier portion of the Egg Fleet Flagship likely indicating that the other ships were a distraction so Kirby could do this surprise attack. After the General Zeong's Shields are down, Eggman and his army step back into the Throne room. The four smaller ships and the Dragoon pursue them into the darkness. Part 10 After Eggman gloats his General Zeong, He sees the Egg Fleet is being controlled by the Chains of Light. He looks up further to see Tabuu, who had manipulated him the whole time. Tabuu goes into his winged form but Tabuu was killed by Toshiya's Dark God form (which Dark God is able to destroy Tabuu's Shield and destroy his Chains of Light), which causes Subspace Army to be extinct, lands in the High School are restored, because of the effect of so many Subspace Bombs going off at once. Following Tabuu's death. Toshiya and Eggman and the others escape to Konoha Canyon after Kenta Yunfat shuts down the General Zeong, thus sending it to orbit. Kenta and the others celebrate their victory and finally, the Kongs are relieved to have the Crystal Coconut returned. The event was known as the "Invasion of Tabuu". Part 11 After the "Invasion of Tabuu", Isara Gekko was crowned Queen of Shinobi. Isara looks down happily at her kingdom. Chris' determination to preserve his family's new found happiness moves the family up to an even more luxurious lifestyle. Donkey Kong wonders how long it will take him to become the leader of Kongo Bongo to make something out of himself, but then Diddy suddenly throws a snowball at him from the ice in the refrigerator. The ice falls into the coconut, and Donkey Kong drinks it, finding it very appealing. The two Kongs decide to call it "Coconut Chill," before Donkey Kong gets the idea of selling it to make a good business. The primates begin to sell their new drink, which turns out to be a hit. As they sing a song about being on the "road to success," several Kritters, Kami-Kobe Students and even Candy and Funky Kong get in line to purchase the item. Donkey and Diddy Kong sit in Cranky's Cabin, full of their earnings of bananas from selling the Coconut Chill drinks. Before Donkey Kong can fully state that Candy will be amazed when she see what they have earned. Part 12 Under threat of an approaching Egg Parade, the inhabitants of Bruhl Cafeteria are forced to evacuate under the protection and assistance of the Bruhl Townwatch. Alicia, a member of the Townwatch, arrests Welkin Gunther at gunpoint on suspicion of espionage, despite his protestations of innocence. Alicia doesn’t believe him because there’s a war hero with the same last name. She locks him up and refuses to release him even after he mentions that there’s someone who’s waiting for him. When he ends up escaping anyway, she is forced to chase after him. Alicia can’t bring herself to shoot him, and soon something more important comes up: they spot the approaching Egg Parade. Welkin hides them from the enemy scouts and then leads Alicia to where his little sister is, but along the way, they are seen and shot at by the Egg Pawns. The two manage to make it to the Gunther house and find Welkin’s little sister Isara inside. Alicia doesn’t trust them until Isara saves her life by shooting a Swat Trooper who was trying to sneak up on the house. Isara then reveals that there are weapons inside the barn, and since the house is now under heavy attack, Alicia tosses a hand grenade outside at the Badniks. As it turns out, there is one more big weapon at their disposal in the barn: a tank. Isara reveals that the tank is the prototype Edelweiss developed by her real father – who was a Darcsen – and her foster father. Using this, Isara, Alicia, and Welkin break out of the barn and through the enemy line, and they’re able to reunite with the Town Watch in Bruhl Cafeteria. Part 13 After introducing Welkin and Isara as the children of General Gunther, Alicia tells the others in the Town Watch how they need to hold out against the Egg Parade until the Kami-Kobe Patrol Horde arrives. One of the leaders of the Town Watch isn’t happy about this, but he has some confidence because they have two old tanks in storage that they can use. He doesn’t want Isara and Welkin’s help either because he sees them as inexperienced cowards after Welkin asks about the timing of their eventual retreat. The Egg Parade soon attacks with their troops plus six tanks and seven AT-AT Walkers, and the Town Watch struggles to hold them off. The same leader of the Town Watch ignores Isara’s warnings and uses one of the old tanks to take out one of the enemy tanks, however his own tank then gives out, and he’s killed. Fortunately, news arrives that the Gallia regular army is coming, so Welkin revisits the topic of retreating the Town Watch. They decide to use the Edelweiss to buy time, so Isara, Alicia, and Welkin attack the enemy forces, and the enemy tank shells bounce off the Edelweiss’s armor. The Gallia regular army then arrives, forcing the Egg Parade to retreat. In the aftermath, The Kami-Kobe Classroom Armada retrieves the remains of the Town Watch and Alicia thinks about how she was working in a bakery not long ago. Welkin reflects on the cycle of life and how living things aren’t immune from fighting, but he feels that there’s a way to live and prosper together. Alicia ultimately decides to join the militia so that she can help end the fighting and return to Bruhl. Much to her surprise, she bumps into Welkin at the militia base, and he’s in uniform as well. After liberating the Bruhl Cafeteria against the Egg Parade, Welkin, Isara, Alicia and the Town Watch thanks the Kami-Kobe Armada and continue their lives together. Oreca Battlers loves the boy Oreca Fire in the Oreca Gym. One day, when playing a game of Oreca, hordes of Tsuburetomato appeared from the sky! Monsters who disappear from the Oreca have of children card. Strange event occurs in peaceful city! Meanwhile, the mystery of the treasure box fire is with a force that can materialize the card? Oreca and friends encounter in Pandora. Story of a new Oreca Battle now begins! Part 14 Fire who defeated the demon king football La, in the villa of maple who is in the forest, decided to open the Oreca Boy Scouts Anniversary Party of Mayuyu. However, in the forest, kappa and Tsuchinoko, of ... interest deeply that there are crow Tengu fire to break the ice and going to explore in the woods! It is really what to listen for fire us! New chapter start of expectations! Suddenly, Fire that was attacked by a demon king Nanawarai. The Tsumeyori and return the treasure "kind of wind drops", battle has begun! Scar Red Dragon falls down in front of the power of the devil Nanawarai! Sudden devil onslaught in the new chapter start! Kandy steps in into attacking the Demon King by transforming into an Eight Headed Serpent as Chris' Oreca Monster. Chris starts the Fortress Gundam's Ex Attack: "Genesis Catastrophe", which is capable of doing a lot of damage Nanawarai by using it's Eight Heads. Nanawari's son called an Orochi to help him get is father and Kandy's Dragon Form to safety before Fortress Gundam can evolve into a "Four-Wheeled Form". Nanawarai is layed to rest and recover in a pile of flowers by his son, but it is revealed that his son is using the flowers to make his father believe that Fire is the one to blame. After the Kami-Kobe Fleet arrives and lets Fire get to the top of Nanawarai's domain, where he finds that Nanawarai has finally evolved. Then he discovers Hayate, who has been guiding him up the tree, is really Nanawarai's son. However, Nanawarai has become blinded by rage, and starts to attack without mercy. To add, Oroshi is angered by his brothers appearance and says that he was exiled for some unknown reason. Fire summons Bahn, Flow, and Scarlet Dragon to protect Hayate, but he is hesitant to actually fight since he now knows that Nanawarai is Hayate's father. Data, Gantetsu and Mayuyu arrived as well. After Data, Gantetsu and Mayuyu arrived with the seed, and reveal that Oroshi was the one who stole it as part of a plan to take his father's place. Despite this, Nanawarai still rages forward, and even goes as far as attacking his own sons and crushing the seed with his bare hands. Hayate then tries to heal his father, but fails and is nearly destroyed. However, Oroshi sacrifices himself to save him, and tells his bother that the only way to save their father is to defeat him. Hayate understands and evolves. When Fire sees Hayate ready to fight his own father, he regains his normal composure and finally begins to fight along side Hayate. The following battle is so intense, that Fire is sent flying. He is then rescued by scarlet dragon, and the other Oreca boys start taking turns giving commands to Fire's monsters while Fire battles on the dragon's back. Soon, the group defeats Nanawarai and destroy the crumbling tree in the process. Then as he dies, Nanawarai uses the last of his strength to repair the seed, and then leaves Hayate to lead the family. Part 15 At the edge of Space, The Shroobs got tired of living on their planet and wanted a new home, so they set off a full invasion of Shintotropolis to make it their own. They first started their invasion by making funds for their Queen and capturing many terrorist and kidnapping Chancellor Bianca. Toads from the "Mushroom Region" were taken to Toadwood Forest, where their vim was drained, and was used as a fuel for the Shroob's spaceships. One day, Professor E. Gadd's newest invention, the time machine, is showcased at Peach's Castle. The machine is powered by a magnificent gem called the Cobalt Star. Princess Peach, enthralled by the invention, decides to embark on a voyage into the Mushroom Kingdom's distant past, with Mario and Luigi at her sound-off. When the time machine returns to the present, it appears to be severely damaged. Furthermore, Princess Peach is not inside, but instead an alien creature. Elder Princess Shroob attempted to attack Peach; however the Queen was mad at Elder Princess Shroob and punishes her for actions. After many adventures with Baby and Adult Mario Bros., Kenta Sakuramiya led his fleet into the past and destroyed the Shroob Mothership's engines, causing it to crash on the shroobified Peach's Castle. Part 16 After blasting the Shroob Mothership out of the sky the Princess emerges from it. She then enters battle with them.After she is defeated, Mario, Luigi, and their baby selves free Princess Peach. Mario and Luigi explained her that they were searching for Cobalt Star shards, after which Peach shows the last shard and tells them that she cannot allow them to reassemble the Cobalt star. Before she can explain, Queen Shroob, who was hiding in the Mothership, drops in, putting the last Cobalt Star Shard in the Cobalt Star. Peach then explains that Princess Shroob had a twin sister (who actually looks nothing like her, and is call Princess Shroob Elder so she could not be a twin of course it means she was born a short time before this Princess Shroob), and that Peach sealed Elder Princes Shroob in the cobalt Star, thereafter shattering it into pieces. Reassembling the cobalt star liberated Elder Princess Shroob from the cobalt star, destroying the cobalt star in the impact. Kenta Sakuramiya and Kyuji Obyashi defeat the Elder Princess Shroob with some assistance from Peach. But then, she taps into the power in her crown, and mutates, showing her true form, which is so horrific, Peach collapses. Kenta Yunfat, riding on the Queen Shroob have stole the crown and recently made the Queen's daughter powerless. In her dying breath, she swears that the Shroobs will have vengeance, and destroy the Mushroom Kingdom. She turns into a small purple mushroom, which Baby Luigi picks up. The Shroobs were apparently melted away when the brothers and Princess Peach discovered the Shroobs' weakness (babies' tears), although it was possible that they simply left the Mushroom Kingdom to look for another place to call home. After Locating the Shroob's Home Planet, The Kami-Kobe Armada captures the Queen of Shroobs and puts it in the Zoo to keep it from regenerating more Shroobs. The Shroob Planet has been terraformed and causes the shroobs to be at peace with the Colonists making the Shroob Planet habitable for Kami-Kobe Students and Colonists to study more about life about the Shroobs. Part 17 After rescuing the Chancellor Bianca, Kenta Yunfat declares a Perfect event named "Genesis Fairy Tail", to bring in an anniversary of the Origins Fairy Tail Guild. [[Ancient Lucy Heartfilia|Lucy]'s counterpart wakes up on the shore of Fairy Computer Lab and finds the others. Gray Fullbuster's counterpart agrees to help them since they are already at the island. Also, he deduces that if they complete the mission, then Makarov will have to acknowledge them. They search ahead and find a giant Demon encased in ice. Gray is shocked and nervous to find this particular Demon here. He then proceeds to tell the team that the Demon is called Deliora and that it ravaged his homeland ten years ago. His teacher, Ur, gave her life to seal it in that ice. At the Beaches of the Fairy Computer Lab, A young man called "Fokker" in it. He while heir of prestigious nobility, was aiming the way of dare harsh fighter. Longing of Fokker referred to as "Vargas", the super fighter without those not know in this world. Strength and splendor overwhelm the other in Vargas is the envy of fledgling fighter such as Fokker, also he goal of. Challenge to dream of Fokker continues today. But, visit the turning point in such, Edward Falcon was sentenced so as to keep the stone called "Power Stone" from the father of the adventurer. In this power stone, still secret stone is said to be some are scattered around the world, the Akatsuki that got all the power stone of this world, it's a magic stone called fulfill all the wishes of the owner. Falcon, which was placed in one of this magic stone in hand. But as soon as Falcon has got the power stone, of! Falcon to him prowl after who appeared out of nowhere, starting A New battle of the stage. Part 18 Edward Falcon of the original continues to be vegetarian for that to master the martial arts came flying butler Apollus to beg "Please find your father." Of licentious behave father Pride of attitude to suspicious ones, to go to talk to and Kenta met a fortune teller, Rouge during this time. However, "Iris" who had been waiting in the way of Falcon. Of course, but to take away the power stone of Fokker. Chris at the Fighting have out danced and defeated the Karate Martial Artists and Kenta gives Chris a Trophy. Ryoma was challenges the Falcon and duel. While cold wind Fukisusabu, it off and have eaten all day WAITING IN VAIN, it repels until cold. Ryoma it does not fit in this state went out to town in search of Fokker. Then do not Fokker come walking with blindly from the other side? Put the game anyhow! Enthusiasm of Ryoma is tremendous. When such a gloomy, also is parcel from his father. Its contents was also to be power stone. Mysterious power stone that was increased to two. Fokker was the towards the Woodland is the destination of a new stone. That leads to Wang and Wang-Tang. When Sonic Boy eventually pays a visit to Woodland, he finds a tent where Wang-Tang is serving food. He decides to dine in and later on befriends him. During their fight, the rock which Falcon received as a package reacts towards Wang-Tang and reveals itself to be the Wind Stone. It then Power Changes with Wang-Tang into Agile Dragon and eventually defeats Falcon while he was in Power Change as Red Whirlwind. Part 19 Edwards Falcon and co. who arrived to the Moon land of castle town. But a large accident stood in this city that has been called the city of flowers. It does not have a water wherever you go. That is being dried up also people of the city in terrible drought. In lord also nonchalant human supposed should correspond to this crisis, not bear anxiety of Ayame our support role also. Who called such time know "How to replace the sea water to fresh water," it appeared. And to do so, ... that he is required special "shining stone". The Kraken of shaking anger to blunder More of oct and Pasu. What Kraken successfully exploited their power stone in order to govern the Moon land in the hands, it had created a Caracalla weather of Oedo Kabukicho. Kraken asks if Sashidase the lord of Edo as hostage, that it be doing to stop this drought but was foiled by Chris and Hoshino Gundam. Kandy arrives on Kraken's Pirate Armada and finds the Legendary Pirate of the Kami-Kobe High School, White Genesis, tied up on the pole of Kraken's Flagship. Kandy and Kraken transforms into their super forms as they began their battle. Kraken summons several sharks using the Aqua Stone as Kandy controls them in her Dragon form and unleashes the Powerful "SHARK Jab" causing Kraken to be knocked down and drops his Aqua Stone and it moves straight to where Ayame was stranded in the beach as it becomes it's true owner to the stone while Chris runs from the Pharoah Walker operated by Toshiya Gekko, but the Walker slipped in defeat by four giant Banana Peels into the Palace Walls, thus being captured by Kenta Sakuramiya. At Aselia Art Class, Ami Burklight's counterpart lives in the village of Toltus along with her brother, Chester. They live alone together, as their parents were killed while they were little. One day, Chester and his friend, Cress Albane, go hunting in South Forest. Ami gives Cress a stuffed doll version of him as a present, and Chester gives her an apple that the item shop owner gives him. Every villager in Totlus village are seeing the herd of Mammoths roaming through the forests including Ami. The Lord of Edo, Chris and co. arrived to the soil land in the Summary of the thought. However, on the way to the pioneers of the city-Daruzutaun in this island, it attacked the local tribe called Daruzu group. The Lord of Edo was kidnapped and Accel was ambushed by a group of rough and tough guys in a town of outlaws. They tied Accel to a hot air balloon and let him loose in the skies, and he fainted. When he regained consciousness, Accel was saved by Chris. Part 20 After being saved by Chris, Accel explains everything about the Power Stones and his life. Chris comforts Accel by giving him a Power Stone. After realizing that the history of the Power Stones, Eggman mobilized his army and launched his fleet to grab the Power Stone from Accel and collect six more. Chris and Accel give chase to Fairy Computer Lab. Kenta Sakuramiya finds a doll named Pete, and in his chest is a shiny stone, a Power Stone. Through the Power Stone, the fond wish of Pete's owner had finally come true - and given Pete life. "My dream is to create wonderful things that surprise and delight people everywhere!" After meeting Pete, his armada meets up with Gourmand, the head chef on the luxurious airship Royal Heaven, which sails aroud the world. Secretly, he is a ravenous chef who will do anything to get his hands on rare delicacies. Chris and Accel meets Julia, the daughter of the historic Whitepearl family (ホワイトパール家). Behind her tender, elegant grace hides a wild personality that even she was unaware of. Her parents hoped that the power of the Power Stone, passed down through the family from generation to generation, would keep this in check. Eggman ambushed Julia and stole the Power Stone from her family. Accel comforts Julia and helps get back the power stone. Chris, Julia and Accel have seen Ryuko got the Power Stone from Dr. Eggman and Ryūko asks Accel where the new Goku Uniform is. Accel says to Ryuko that Nui retired from the Eggman Empire and is a girlfriend of Vent. The dark-haired transfer student from Honnoji Academy is put off by Chris trying to get the Power Stone and her confusion turns to shock when she sees Chris with the purple Scissor Blade. Nui Harime confirms that she is already repented herself about the murder of Isshin Matoi last year, sending Ryūko into a rage. As Ryūko Matoi angrily goes into a furious attack, Chris and Accel were able to steal the Power Stone from Ryuko. The boiling blood of Ryūko's rage has an adverse effect on Senketsu, causing him to go berserk and consume her, resulting in a monstrous form. As Mako Mankanshoku and her family head towards the scene in order to save Ryūko from dying of blood loss, Tsumugu Kinagase tries to get the Power Stone in order to revive Nudist Beach to give Aikurō Mikisugi the opportunity to use an adhesive bullet on Ryūko. As Chris is about to get a wedgie, Mako's counterpart managed to literally slap Ryūko to her senses and bring her back to her normal self, saving her life. Part 21 Ponta in his giant two-headed dog was defeated by Accel in his horse, "Genesis Hare" while Chris is able to out tangle the man in his three headed snake form. Eggman appears with Soo-Won, who was free from jail brought the custom Egg Parade consisted of twenty "Scythe Troopers", twenty "Egg Swats" and ten "AT-AT Walkers". Eggman grabs Julia and two Power Stones while Accel battles Soo-Won fairly and Chris is able to call for Help but Galuda comes to the rescue and defeated the Scythe Troopers with the Power Stone. In Eggman's Base, Julia sees Hyo's counterpart, Hyo Imawano setting her free and letting her escape before thanking him. Julia is reunited with Accel and his friends before seeing Hyo meets Kyosuke's counterpart, Kyosuke Kagami. Kyosuke is behind the rescuing and was working for his twin brother. Kyosuke changes allegiances, and helps Batsu and Hinata and Accel in defeating Hyo, while convincing Hyo that force was not the way to achieve their dreams. At Aqua Land, Kraken orders his men to get them but Falcon blasts using the Power Missile on the back wall convincing all of Kraken's crew to get back to their homes and they succeed while quitting from Kraken's crew. Kraken does not given up as he face off against Falcon as the Red Whirlwind as he was almost knocked by his punch and shoots him with his Power Cannon several times but avoided and he uses his Power Claw to ensnare him but missed and Falcon shoots using the Power Missile knocking him down. The Pirate Fleet was taken by Kenta Sakuramiya and Kyuji causing Kraken and the Octopus Twins to flee. Pride travels to Dark Land to follow his son along with his group. But was caught by Octo and Pus the Octopus Twins when they sided with Valgas due to his recklessness. When his son was beaten by Valgas, he loudly tells them that don't let Valgas posesses the seven Power Stones and cheers his son to fight him. When his son was defeated by him he ends up being locked up in the cage by Octo and Pus but acts as a simple upperclass gentleman to both until he was released by Apollis and Ayame. Kandy then confronted Valgas along with Apollis and Ayame while Valgas is in Power Change form against Falcon and understands about Valgas' past but letting himself controlled by the Dark Stone and it was also Dr. Erode's doing and Valgas was enraged and hits her with a Hyper Ray and Hayate Matoi manage to save her while taking cover from being hit by it. Valgas then transforms into a gigantic blob monster when he demonstrates the usage of the Dark Stone. Hayate summons his Scissor Blade and the seven Power Stones combined and forms the Light Stone letting the Scissor Blade unleash a powerful beam at Valgas and his Dark Stone is been shattered into pieces and he was proud of what he did. He watches all seven Power Stones and the Light Stone are lighted up and creates a miracle upon them. Aftermath After the "Valgas Incident", Kenta's Armada was pulled into the Thunder Storm and a flying castle appears. Hayate was certain that this is the ancient mysterious castle said by his Ancestor, Kyoji Kiryūin. During the event, "Genesis Erode", Kenta and his platoon are captured by evil forces and taken to the castle. Now they must find a way to escape the castle. After being freed by Natsu, Hayate and co. went to the Space Station Area, where they encounter and defeated the huge alien and went to the Pharaoh Walker Area, where the Pharaoh Walker battled Hayate and was tripped by a Giant Banana Peel similar to the defeat in Moon Land. After going through the dangers of the Iceberg Area, Hayate and co. was unaware that they are in the Chaos Area, where they encountered Dr. Erode and battles him. Kandy grabs Dr. Erode's gigantic Power Stone causing Hayate to unleash the "Rending Beam", defeating the Doctor for good. After his defeat, Dr. Erode's body body starts collapsing, and the seven standard Power Stones appear and seemingly absorb Erode's Power Stone, flying away and making him lose his power. Appearing to be unable to survive without it, Dr. Erode dies and Hayate and his friends are able to escape while the castle is destroyed. Trivia *The Event was named after the conflict in real life. Category:Wars Category:Events